Robertina Phenex
Robertina Phenex is one of the many female protagonists of Vampyre, Knights and Boobs. She is the second daughter and youngest child of Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex, and the younger sister of Rondoc Phenex, Robyn Phenex, an unnamed older brother and Ruval Phenex. She is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Ryu Academy. Like her older sister and brothers, she has inherited the powers of the Phoenix and possesses the power of fire, wind, and immortality. She currently serves as Arthur Pendragon's manager. Appearance Robertina is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into four tails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her initial outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance. Upon transferring to Kuoh Ryu Academy, she wears the Kuoh Ryu Academy girls' uniform, with the addition of a black sweater over her dress shirt. After joining Arthur's team, during Rating Games and the Alliance Cup, she wears a uniform that consists of a red button top with a white tie, a red skirt as well as a purple cape along with a blue satchel on her waist. Personality Robertina is first shown to be spoiled, arrogant and snobbish during her debut, but is later revealed to be a well-mannered, modest, elegant, and polite young girl, but shown to be initially harsh towards those whom she dislikes. She's very loyal to her older brother, as she is seen diligently obeying his authority. She strongly believes that her brother is so powerful, no one could ever possibly defeat him. However, after witnessing his crushing defeat at the hands of Arthur Pendragon becomes attracted to him and later falls in love with him as the series progresses, albeit in tsundere ''tendencies. In truth, she does not really mind being one of Arthur's "servants", or otherwise his "concubines", just as long as she can continue to be by his side, desiring to be "subjected" as one of Arthur's servants (or as Rondoc puts it, Slaves), for she only wishes to be of use to him. Later on, she seems to have grown very proud for being Arthur's manager and therefore continues to study diligently, so as to serve as his support in the future. Despite her young age, she's very intelligent, mature and perceptive, being able to understand the atmosphere of any situation as well as surmise Arthur's thoughts just by simply looking at him. She is also shown to be a gifted strategist, serving as Arthur's main strategist and second in command of his group. In this position Robertina appears to be quite strict as she has her own expectations and standards when it comes to the suitability of someone to serve under Arthur, such as when she denied Traversa's offer to make Eri Ambrosius Arthur's contracted magician due to the latter's affiliation with the Chaos Insurgency or when she was initially against letting Muirne Cruach's join Arthur's team. Despite her maturity, Robertina is also stubborn and childish at times, having a habit of wanting other people's belongings, as stated by Ruval, this is seen when she fights with Hinami, Nanao and Shirone over Arthur's lap or when she fights with the other girls over Arthur, despite being the one who manages everything. History Robertina is the youngest child among the five Phenex siblings and the second daughter of the Phenex Family. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities Demonic Abilities '''Demonic Power': As a Demon, Robertina has all the common skills and powers of one. * Immortality: As a member of the Phenex Clan, Robertina shares her family's signature regeneration abilities, being able to regenerate lost limbs and recover from wounds instantaneously as demonstrated in True Volume 4 when she regenerated from the damage inflicted by the Valkyrie squad. However, since the immortality is fueled by Robertina's demonic power and affected by her mental state, if her body would be destroyed multiple times or her demonic power ran out, she wouldn't be able to regenerate. * Pyrokinesis: Coming from a family that represents the Phenex, Robertina is capable of using fire-based attacks. In a side-story, she is shown to be capable of blowing half of her brother's head away with a single attack. Magic Expert: * Magic Shield: Robertina is able to create a shield of magic to protect herself or people around her. * Cloth Manipulation: Robertina is shown to be able to alter her whole attire into a different one, most notably when she changed from one piece dress into safari jacket and shorts. Flight: Being a Demon, Robertina can fly using her fiery wings. Other Skills Master Tactician: Robertina has shown herself to be an extremely competent strategist, taking note of various fighters and coming up with a new way for Arthur to use Incursio Move Andernach's Bishop form. In Volume 22, she quickly devised a strategic way to use Arthur's Longinus Blaster in the very beginning of the game, successfully overcoming the advantages Chantinelle's team had acquired by the climax of it, and in Volume 23, she could think and play an extremely close match against Rudiger Rosenkreutz, a Top 10-ranker in the Rating Game pro league who is mainly renowned for his fearsome strategies. Managerial Skills: As Arthur's manager, she is able to user her strategic abilities to properly ensure Arthur's political growth, schedule his appearances as Oppai Dragon, time spent with his harem and find candidates to be his pact magician. Trivia * Robertina's birthday is on June 3rd. * According to Ruval, the reason why he turned Robertina into one of his servants is because he wanted a "little sister-type" girl in his harem (he dissociates himself being a person with a sister complex). This is further expanded upon in one of the side chapters, where he also claimed he wanted a tsundere type. * Robertina means “shining glory", in reference to her Phenex heritage. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Phenex Clan Category:Pendragon household